otherworldly_evil_monarchfandomcom-20200213-history
Ling Meng
Princess Ling Meng is the imperial princess of the Tianxiang Empire. She was proposed to marry Jun Moxie some years ago but she rejected the proposition. Description Appearance She was a beauty from the Heavens, perhaps the most beautiful woman from this generation. Tender white complexion, arched eyebrows, eyes like the clear surface of autumn waters, an oval-shaped face, flowing black hair, her entire body exuded a holy and noble aura. She seemed to exists beyond the realm of mortals. Fresh and refined to that of a lotus flower, free of imperfections.Chapter 57 Personnality He could not feel any commanding and dominating aura of a noble from her. On the contrary, he felt a peaceful atmosphere. It was unusual for such a gentle atmosphere to exude from a royal princess. Chapter 57 Plotline Assassination Jun Xie with his new identity met her for the first time a bit before the assassination attempt organized against her in front of the palace doors. Feeling something wasn't right, before leaving he warned her to be careful. Chapter 57 But before he could leave, the assassins decided to act against him in the same time. After all, he's just a debauchee. Without choice, Jun Moxie was dragged inside the mess. Not being able to show his skills, he have to act secretly and fake his death against the assassins with the help of the Art of Heaven's Fortune. Meanwhile, Ling Meng reveal her talent. She was already a beginner Silver Xuan Qi cultivator. No less than Dugu Xiaoyi. She fought against the assassins for a bit but was quickly injured and surpassed. After all, her opponents were two Gold Xuan Qi experts. No strength to dodge anymore, she felt death coming embrace her. Chapter 58 At this moment, unknownly of the eyes of all, the "deceased Jun Moxie" acted. He mimicked the qi of a Sky Xuan expert by utilizing his unlocked meridians and throw a dagger to the assassins. Dark blue color! The color of the Sky Xuan experts! The assassins expressions turned into pure terror. The way the dagger came show that she was here only to deter and not to kill. The second dagger coming showed that this expert may in fact be instead at the Spirit Xuan level! Realizing that, the assassins chose to give up the mission and chose to left the scene. Chapter 60 But just as they were leaving, Ye Guhan, a Sky Xuan Qi expert chose this moment to reveal himself. He was Ling Meng's secret bodyguard. He chose to attack the assassins. He killed all of them except one of the leader who managed to escape.Chapter 61 Seeing, Jun Moxie may not have died, he decided to finish him but unfortunately for him he will instead by killed by him. Chapter 62 Learning that he wasn't her uncle Ye who saved her but a mysterious expert. She was deeply grateful and fascinated by how benevolent this senior was and took him as a hero. She excitedly took the dagger as memory that she immediately loved. She guessed that her assassination attempt may have been done by her half-brother.Chapter 63 Trivia * She dislikes drinking in general.Chapter 248 Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Allies Category:Harem Category:Tianxiang City Category:Tianxiang Empire Category:Xuan Xuan Continent